


Roommates

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione finds herself sharing a new home with Thorfinn and Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Kudos: 6
Collections: RAREHPBINGO





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slug Club's rarepair of the week 8/10-8/17. I picked Harry x Thorfinn and added Hermione in to be a threesome. I used grammarly for my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Also full filling the rarehpbingo card square: Where are you by the score.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Harry and Thorfinn had been roommates for a while now. Listening to this song "Where are you" by the score for a new roommate.

"They're out there, Harry! I can feel it. We need our triad to be complete…" Thorfinn's voice drifted off as one Hermoine Granger stepped on their doorsteps and rang the doorbell.

Harry peeked out the window, "Its Hermione! Quick! Let her in!"

"Hi, we haven't met, but I'm Harry's friend, Hermione." Hermione introduced herself to Thorfinn.

Thorfinn eyed her up and down, like her new appearance immediately. "Come in, Hermione! Are you here for the vacancy or us?"

"Both," Hermione spoke softly as she carried in two of her suitcases.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked, worriedly enveloping her in a hug.

"The usual, Lavender Brown. I broke up with Ron, and I need to let Crookshanks out.

She had placed the cat carrier down and let the half kneazle out to stretch and roam the new area. Crookshanks darted towards Thorfinn, sniffed the new person, and rubbed him.

"I think he likes you!" Hermione stifled a laugh as Thorfinn bent down to pet his head.

"Let's get your things settled in. Hermione, of course, you can stay here as long as you want!"

"And we work in the same department is helpful too!" she exclaimed cheerily as they helped her settle in.

They had settled in well for a week, getting used to one another. Hermione also liked the same songs they listened to, which helped when all three were laid back on the couch.

"What a week." Hermione griped as she dipped her spoon in chocolate ice cream.

"Agreed!" Thorfinn and Harry exclaimed as one of them poured wine. They binged over there favorite shows on Netflix, thank the gods it was the weekend, and they have time to themselves.

But Hermione had other ideas when she straddled Thorfinn's lap, eyeing his semi-hard bulge, her hands traveled up his muscular chest.

Thorfinn gasped when he felt Hermione grinding her hips against his erection. "Are you sure, love?"  
"Yes," she whispered breathlessly in his ear. While out of the corner of her eye watch, Harry strip off his clothes to the song. She was very turned on.

Thorfinn, fingering her, finding her wet and ready for him. "On the couch?" his voice rumbled as he allowed her to undress him.

She smiled slyly as she undressed in front of him and undid his pants, tossing them to the floor.

Hermione rode Thorfinn while Harry kissed him on the lips, not wanting to feel left out.

Thorfinn was in heaven. He felt Hermione's inner muscles squeezing his cock to bring them to orgasm while giving Harry a wank.

Harry's eyes rolled back as his orgasm came all over them.

Hermione collapsed on Thorfinn's chest as he held her in his arms.

"I think this triad will work to our advantage," Hermione hummed as she kissed both of them. They agreed.


End file.
